Starting a family
by JadeVega
Summary: Jade and Tori are married, Jade is pregnant and Tori is about to experience what Jade is like while giving birth. Implied G!P Tori


JORI one shot. Hope you like it.

I don't own victorious

...

..

.

Jade woke up to the feeling of her wife who was cuddled up to her back, mumbling and snoring in her sleep. Something Jade hated about the latina. She groaned, picking up a pillow and tried to block the noise out, but to no avail. She found it cute sometimes, but today she absolutely did not find it cute in anyway.

"Would you please stop snoring, I'm trying to sleep here." Jade groaned, burying her face into the soft pillow. But instead of stopping, the latina actually seemed to increase in what she was doing in her unconscious state of mind. "Tori." Jade warned, using her elbow to nudge the brunettes side.

"uahgn." Tori grunted, but still not moving an inch as she continued to snore all the way, pulling Jade closer in the process.

"Argh!" Jade groaned in frustration, she had finally had it up to her throat and she was tired. Untangling her body from the latina, she placed her hands on Tori's shoulder before she shoved her off the bed, Letting Tori land on the hard wooden floor with a loud thud.

"Ow!" Tori cried out from the impact her head and body made with the floor. She was finally awake now and she hurt all over, "Ouch!" she groaned loudly as she placed her hand over the slowly growing knot in her head. She looked up and saw jade smiling down at her, while silently praising herself for a job well done. "What was that for?" Tori asked as she tried to sit up, groaning when her bones would give an audible 'pop.' nice. "Ow! ow aw! ah" she grunted with every move she made to sit up straight.

"You where snoring and I couldn't sleep. "

"So you decided to push me off the bed?" Tori asked.

"Don't blame me, I tried to wake you, but you wouldn't move. So I decided why not." Jade shrugged smiling.

"Well you should have tried harder. If I break my spinal cord you're gonna have to take care of me for the rest of your life." Tori huffed.

"Aw don't be sad, I'll kiss everything better and you'd be good as new." Jade laughed as she stood up from the bed, her baby bump standing out proudly. "I'm sure Jess didn't sleep because of you." she added, rubbing circles on her protruding belly.

"You say it like falling off the bed is that simple."Tori replied, "And forgive me Jess." she smiled looking at Jade's stomach where their child rested. Tori groaned as she made another move to stand up. "Aw!" she groaned as she was now kneeling on the floor. "Help me." she whined looking up at Jade who was now standing in front of her.

"No can't do." Jade Smirked, "You fell down, you pick yourself up."

"I did not fall! You pushed me."

"So true. But I'm already helping you by carrying your baby," Jade replied as she walked to the bathroom.

"Great!" Tori shouted, "of course you had to say that." she said more slowly and quietly this time.

"I heard that." Jade shouted from the bathroom,

"You where supposed too." Tori said she was about to say something next but was interrupted by an ear deafening cry from Jade, as the raven haired beauty shouted her name.

"TORI!" Jade shrieked out loudly.

"Jesus woman, would you stop screaming my name? it four, in the morning." Tori replied.

"Tori!" Jade shouted again, "I think my water just broke." She said again and it definitely caught the Latina's attention. She quickly stood up from the ground, forgetting her muscles even hurt.

"Jade, oh, my God..." Tori trailed off, as she ran to the bathroom where Jade was trying to breath in and out, as she groaned from the pain she was feeling from her lower abdomen. "Ok ok ok ok ok ok..." Tori said continuously, she was totally freaking out. It was their first child and she was inexperienced at the whole situation. Well not totally inexperienced because her and Jade took many pregnancy classes Together. "What am I supposed to do at first." Tori mumbled to herself.

"Tori, hospital now–ah ow."

"Hospital, yes hospital." Tori replied, remembering what she was supposed to do.

"Yes hospital, now–ah ah–please oh! ah let's move." Jade cried out, bending her lower back from the pain as she gripped on the counter.

"ok." Tori said, wrapping her hand around her wife's waist, gently so it wouldn't hurt. She took one of Jade's arm and threw it over her neck and she gently helped Jade out of the bathroom, mumbling to herself.

"I'm the one who is supposed to be freaking out right now, not you." Jade groaned as they walked out of the room. They stopped when they where just at the top of the stairs and Jade's eyes Widened when she saw the long distance they where about to walk. "I can't do this." Jade cried, the pain was becoming intense and she wasn't sure if she could walk down the stairs and to the garage. Tori on the other hand wanted to carry the brunette in her arms all the way to the car, but she was afraid. Her mind filled with what if's; like mistakenly dropping Jade in the process.

"Yes you can." Tori encouraged, "You're strong remember."

"No I'm not." Jade sobbed in pain, "Stop trying to sweet talk me. I hate you for buying a house with stairs in it.

"But you chose it–Fuck this." Tori groaned, as she quickly picked her wife up bridal style and walked down the stairs, as softly and quickly as she could, while Jade cried into her shoulder.

Once the where in the garage, she gently placed Jade at the side of the passenger seat. When she opened the door, she let Jade sit before she ran to the drivers seat.

"Keys keys keys." Tori mumbled continuously as she searched all over for her car keys. Jade huffed even in her state of pain as she watched Tori look for keys that was already in the ignition.

"It's in the ignition Tori" She said and Tori realized where she left it yesterday morning when they where putting baby stuffs inside the car, incase of any emergency.

"I'm going insane." Tori whispered to herself as she started the engine and quickly she was out of the house and on the road to the hospital.

When they arrived at the hospital, Tori quickly came down and she helped Jade out of the car, before picking her up like she did at home.

"Doctor? Nurse? Anyone?" Tori shouted as she entered the hospital and soon, nurses came helping Jade to sit on the wheel chair immediately Tori had set her down.

"Omg ah! It's all your fault Tori." Jade cried out as they wheeled her inside the delivery room, before lying her down on the bed.

"Is she going to be alright?" Tori asked the doctor while they changed Jade into her maternity gown.

"Of course she is, it's just a delivery session." the doctor smiled.

"Stupid question, what was I thinking." Tori chastised, hitting her forehead.

"Are you her wife?" The doctor asked Jotting something down.

"Yes, yes I am–me Wife. "she replied incoherently, rubbing her sweating palms on her Pajama pant. 'of course pajamas. Now I'm the hospital in my night wear.' she thought. She didn't even realize that she didn't change. Well it didn't matter. Because Jade would always come first. She stood in the room, watching the doctor check out something from her wife's wide opened legs. She was the only one who is supposed to see what was down there. "Thank God it's a woman." she said to herself, while she walked to the side of bed where Jade was lying down. She didn't know what shed do if it was a man.

"She's ready. The doctor said out loud, "Are you ready Jade?" she asked and Jade nodded, her eyes shut closed from pain. "Good, take a deep breath and push on my signal."

"O-kay." Jade cried, while I held her hand in mine and my free fingers, I used to gently clean the sweat and tears from her face.

"Jade take a deep breath and push." the doctor said and Jade nodded breathing in as much needed air, as she tried to push.

"Aahhh omgg ah ah! ." Jade shouted as she pushed tears streaming down her face.

"That's good Jade, you're doing great." the doctor praised.

"i-I can't" Jade cried, "make it stop."

"You can do it Jade just be calm." Tori tried to say but was soon cut off by angry looking Jade.

"Don't you dear tell me to be calm or else I'll kill you this very moment, right where you stand!" Jade finished looking at Tori while the doctor told her to push once more. And push, was what she did.

"argnhhhh. I swear I hate you Tori for doing this to me!" Jade cried, squeezing down on the half-Latina's fingers, making Tori clamp her eyes shut from the grip Jade had on her fingers.

"Good Jade, now for the last time."

"O-okay." Jade said as she pushed again, giving it all she had. Her shoulders where raised from the bed, her neck showing all its veins as she pushed for the last time, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Jade." Tori said breathlessly as Jade continued to squeeze the life out of her fingers, "Jade. Hands, release them–I can't feel my fingers–ah!" Tori groaned out as the pain in her fingers intensified.

"Shut up!" Jade shouted, while she continued to push with all the strength she got.

"Jade!" Tori cried out, as she heard a pop noise from where Jade was squeezing her fingers without mercy.

"Jade just one, come on you can do it– there. " the doctor finally said, as she took the crying baby gently while Jade collapsed into the bed and Finally releasing Tori's already broken fingers.

"You've a healthy baby girl." The doctor announced, making us smile even with the pain from my hands, and the one Jade was feeling.

"We've a girl Jade." Tori smiled, kissing Jade's forehead.

"What's her name?" a nurse asked.

"Jess." Jade said breathlessly.

...

After several minutes of bandaging up Tori's broken fingers, she walked back into the room where she saw Jade smiling down at their baby girl.

"isn't she beautiful?" Jade asked as she watched wife walk towards them.

"Yes she is." Tori smiled climbing on top of the bed and sitting beside Jade. "Hey little one." Tori cooed, using her finger to trace the soft skin on the face of their child. "She looks like you, you know." Tori said after some minutes of silence and just watching Jess sleep in Jade's arms.

"No, she looks like you, with the little hair and all." Jade smiled, cuddling into Tori's side, with her head tucked into the Latina's shoulder.

"Thank you." Tori said.

"For what?" Jade asked, "breaking your fingers?"

"No, for giving birth to her." the latina answered, "But my fingers still hurt."

"Aw sorry-"

"Kiss it better?" interrupted Tori, as she raised her fingers upwards to Jade's lips.

"Yes." Jade laughed, kissing the bandaged fingers. "Better now?"

"Yes, much better." Tori answered, pulling Jade in for a sweet and Tender kiss.

"So when can we have a second one?" Tori asked, but was smacked on the head, "Ow." Tori laughed, "I was just asking."

"Good 'cause if you want another, you'd have to give birth to it yourself."

"But you know I can't" Tori whined playfully.

"Then go find someone else. 'cause as much as I love jess, I'm never going through what I went do today."

"Okay." Tori replied accepting her defeat. "i think mom doesn't want to give you a brother, jess."

"Stop saying that."

"Okay."

**FOUR YEARS LATER **

"Tori!" Jade shouted out loud from the bathroom, waking the latina up almost immediately.

"What?" Tori yelped scrambling up from the bed, thinking maybe the house was on fire. "Is the house on fire?"

"No." Jade shouted coming out of the bathroom with something in her hands and an angry looking face.

"Then why wake me up."

"Because I hate that you can't keep it in your pants."

"Wait what? "

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh," Tori huffed sitting down on the bed smiling.

"oh? Oh what? Is that all you got to say?" Jade asked fuming, "And why are you smiling.

"Well it's not my fault that you're pregnant, it takes two to play the game. And remember one month ago when jess was at Cat's and we got drunk?"

" no"

"Well you said, and I quote 'I want another kid Tori, I just act like I don't but I secretly do.' so I said why not." Tori shrugged, remembering how the had amazing sex throughout the night, trying to make babies.

"I hate you." Jade replied, unable to say anything more. Because she knows she wants another child

"I hate you too baby." Tori smiled, standing up from the bed and walked over to where her wife was standing. "But I love you too and I'm so happy right now." Tori said, wrapping Her arms around her wife's waist, pulling her closer, "And I want to show you how much I love you angel." Tori said as she began to kiss along Jade's jaw.

"Well I hope you're in for a long 9 months of your life Vega, 'cause I'm going to make sure that I make you suffer." Jade Smirked, pulling herself out of her lovers embrace.

"Well anything for you. "Tori trailed off, touching, Jade's stomach," And anything for you too. " she completed rubbing random circles on Jade's still flat stomach. She kissed her wife on the lips this time, picking Jade up so she would wrap her legs around the Latina's waist.

"This time I would make sure I break all five fingers."

"Bring it on baby." Tori said against her wife's lips, making Jade smile.

FIN

So, did you like it?.


End file.
